


Kissing You

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Imported, LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: Jim injures his mouth but has Bones to take care of him.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=1287242#t1287242) from[](http://pixelmayhem.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pixelmayhem**](http://pixelmayhem.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/)**st_xi_kink_meme**.

It’s not uncommon for people to tell Jim Kirk that he’s abrasive and too impulsive for his age, that he’s a captain and should act a bit more responsibly. Usually, it’s from the higher ups at Starfleet, the majority of the administration that Jim feels he will never truly satisfy. His tongue is always swift to strike back with a sharp quip, ready to firmly dispute the know-it-alls and iterate how wrong they are. Ensure the disbelievers that he’s not an idiot and his impromptu—maybe less than practical—ideas help keep the Federation safe and kick Klingon ass.  
   
However, if any of Starfleet’s highest ranks were able to see him now, they’d have every right to call him out on his impulses.  
   
Because starting a gum chewing contest between himself and his ensigns had proven to be a very bad idea. Especially when one overlooked precautions and possible risks such as choking on thirty pieces or in Jim’s case, mistaking the inside of one’s cheek for a huge wad of Candy Apple Delicious. Biting down harder than a motherfucker. No longer did the sweet, tangy flavor overwhelm Jim's tastebuds but instead a flood of copper.  
   
Subsquently, Jim is stuck sitting on a biobed in the sickbay during beta shift while his subordinates get to celebrate their win in the mess hall, rejoicing in getting the upper hand on James T. Kirk and the ability to pick the location for the upcoming shore leave. How fucking fabulous. Luckily, the sickbay is deserted so Jim gets to sulk in his mild, maybe childish depression without an audience.  
   
Jim hears Bones before he sees him, “What took you so long?” he asks around messy flesh and an aching jaw. He groans at the sharp pain and his incredibly dulled words.  
   
“Finishing my lunch, you idiot,” Bones tells him, clearly having zero sympathy toward Jim’s situation. He fetches a dermal regenerator. “I wasn’t going to rush my break just because you decided to regress again.”

“ ‘ot my faul…”  
   
Bones shakes his head and places gentle fingers under Jim’s chin. “All of that chewing must have gone to your head. Did you forget that I was a mere two feet away from you while you played ringleader to this ship’s circus? Have no idea what the hell you were thinking.” Gruffly, he instructs, “Open your mouth so I can judge the damage.”

Wincing at the minute exertion, Jim does as he’s told and closes his mouth again immediately once Bones get is done checking it out.  
   
The warmth from the regenerator is slightly comforting as Bones holds the medical instrument close to his face, the doctor’s eyes crinkling in concern. Bone’s gaze is focused and unwavering. Jim almost feels shy under the scrutiny despite his numerous visits to the sickbay. He waits for his lover to chide him but it never comes. Instead, Bones is very temperate while taking care of Jim’s injury.  
   
When Bones finishes, he turns the regen off and places it on a nearby tray. Stroking Jim’s jaw, he says softly, “It took a little while longer than I originally anticipated. You’ve got yourself a set of sharp canines there, kid. It’s going to be sore for a good half an hour before it gets better but at least the inside of your mouth doesn’t look like something that’s been put through an ancient meat grinder anymore.”  
   
Jim smiles at him. “Kiss it better?”  
   
Bones sighs dramatically, thumb tracing Jim’s bottom lip. “Unfortunately, your mouth is out of commission for the time being, darlin’. No more kisses for you.”  
   
There’s a disconcerting twinkle of mischief in the mix of brown and green that makes up Bones’ eyes and Jim has a sneaking suspicion that the doctor enjoys this more than he lets on.  
   
However, as if on cue, Bones steps closer, his thigh spreading the knees of Jim’s trousers wider apart. “None that you can initiate anyway.”  
   
Jim knew that there was a reason he loved this man. You know other than the whole best friend/best sex ever/smart/ruggedly-handsome/etc. part. He swallows in anticipation and uses a hand to grip Bones’ waist, bringing him closer. “Fuck yeah,” he murmurs.

Bones bends and places an all too fleeting kiss beneath one of Jim’s closing eyes, “No talking either.”

Jim wonders if that is Bones’ official medical prognosis but ultimately finds that he doesn’t care. It’s totally fine. He can think of many dirty, naughty ways to pass the time as long as Bones is willing to continue the use of his lips and tongue.

Bones steps farther into Jim’s space until there’s a hard press of his erection to Jim’s. With a strong hand, he reaches between them and runs his hand over Jim’s clothed cock before curling his fingers into the hem of Jim's regulation top.

“Lift up your arms,” Bones growls out.

Jim does as he’s told, so hurried that his elbows only narrowly miss Bones’ face.

The gold tunic and black undershirt come off together, whether it’s the new cold air that makes Jim shiver, neither of them really know because it’s about a millisecond before Bone’s hands are tracing routes like a treasure hunt on Jim’s chest and there’s no time to even think about thinking. Dry lips start at Jim’s jaw, a hint of teeth help to nip at the skin that leads down his neck to his clavicle. Bones bites there and soothes the marks with a sweep of his sinful tongue.  
   
“Nngh, Bones, fuck…so good,” Jim moans, unable to keep his praises and curses at bay despite Bone’s request and the dull throb that lingers in his mouth. His threads his fingers through Bones', needing to keep them busy like a smoker desperate for wrapped tobacco. An addiction nearly impossible to quit, so much like his want— _need_ for Leonard McCoy. He sucks in a breath when he feels the doctor reach into his pants and give him a tight squeeze. “Jesus, _Bones_.”  
   
Bones presses a soft kiss to the area just above Jim’s trousers while working on the button and zipper. A few forceful tugs and then it's Jim's pants falling to the floor, Bone’s knees following not too long after. He bites the inside of Jim’s warm thigh. “Been thinking about this all day even when you were acting like a five year old.”  
   
“Really?” Jim chokes out.

“Could practically taste you in my mouth,” Bones says, getting rid of elastic and cotton and all of Jim is bare before Bones’ hungry gaze. 

The touch is incredibly familiar and Jim sighs, always amazed at how right it is, no longer new but no sense of old shoe either. Just kind of perfect. “Bones, please.”  
   
The good doctor wraps his hand around the base, his calluses giving just the right amount of edge. Then he takes the head of Jim’s dick in his mouth, his tongue pressing under the crown. Bones travels his mouth farther, skin disappearing past his slicked slips. He laps underneath the shaft for several moments before pulling off. Jim watches enrapt as he tongues the head. “God, Jim,” breathes hotly against the sensitive skin.  


“Oh, fuck, Bones,” Jim moans when Bones has his balls cupped and his cock is swallowed once more.

Bones squeezes his grip around Jim’s cock and Jim jerks into greedy fingers. Bones pumps the cock with more force and sucks harder at the velvet flat against his tongue. The noises from Jim are enough to inspire an army. “Shit, shit, shit…Bones. Oh, God—” The rest is muffled behind a tight fist.

Jim starts to thrust into his mouth with more urgency, so close to the edge when Bones has hollowed cheeks in a vice around him, can _feel_ the back of Bones' throat now. Jim bucks and Bones smiles around him. Like a fucking heathen, he actually hum and Jim stutters into a orgasm, coming down that sweet throat.  
   
He barely registers his cock falling out of Bones' mouth, the soft kissed pressed to it.  
  

“You alright?” Bones leans against him and Jim immediately wraps his arms around the other man

Jim exhales, “Yeah, just give me a while to catch my breath. I’ll take care of you in a minute.”

“Jim, you don’t,” Bones starts but Jim’s shakes his head.

“Want to,” he says.

Bones kisses behind Jim’s ear. “Alright.”

Moments later, Jim lifts his head and looks at the doctor curiously, “Did you lock the door?”

The mortified look on Bones’ face has Jim hollering for a while. That is until he realizes that he’s completely back out of commission.

**fin**


End file.
